


It's Fine

by Keller_Kevin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Physical Abuse, eventual kevin keller/archie andrews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keller_Kevin/pseuds/Keller_Kevin
Summary: Kevin has always been a good kid, at least in appearance. He’s been getting straight A’s in school for as long as he can remember, he’s always hung out with a good crowd, and he’s been heavily involved in extracurricular activities. He was quite literally a perfect child, which is why people were surprised when he suddenly just stopped giving a fuck.What people didn’t realize was that the randomly appearing bruises, which were supposedly from wrestling practice, started at about the same time as his mom being deployed. They didn’t realize that Sheriff Keller was visiting the liquor store more frequently, or that Kevin waited until everyone else had showered after practice to take his own; or at least if they noticed, they were too uncomfortable to ask about it- until today.





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to reach out to me through Tumblr with any feedback and/or request for a new fic! My URL is "Keller-Kevin"!

Kevin has always been a good kid, at least in appearance. He’s been getting straight A’s in school for as long as he can remember, he’s always hung out with a good crowd, and he’s been heavily involved in extracurricular activities. He was quite literally a  _ perfect  _ child, which is why people were surprised when he suddenly just stopped giving a fuck.

What people didn’t realize was that the randomly appearing bruises, which were supposedly from wrestling practice, started at about the same time as his mom being deployed. They didn’t realize that Sheriff Keller was visiting the liquor store more frequently, or that Kevin waited until everyone else had showered after practice to take his own; or at least if they noticed, they were too uncomfortable to ask about it- until today.

“You coming, Kev?” Archie asked as he headed towards the locker room.

Archie didn’t think that anything was particularly wrong with Kevin, not that he paid him much attention. They were wrestling buddies and had mutual friends, but Betty had said to keep an eye on him. Apparently, she had noticed that he’s not as outgoing or bubbly as he usually is and it made her worry. If someone was bullying him or if something was wrong at home, Betty vowed to find it out.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Kevin smiled from the mats. Every day after wrestling practice was the same: he would mindlessly scroll on his phone until everyone started coming out of the locker room before he would take his own shower. Archie simply assumed that it was because he was gay and he didn’t want to make people uncomfortable but this habit had only started recently.

Once everyone started leaving, Kevin entered the locker room. He undressed quickly in the back behind two rows of lockers, free from prying eyes. He didn’t worry about anyone coming back to talk to him; the only person on the team who he would even consider a friend was Archie.

He looked sadly into the mirror attached to his locker, mentally criticizing his body. There were three large bruises on the left side of his abdomen which were slowly healing reminders of the day his dad came home after a particularly terrible bender. There was another patch of blue on his right upper arm from where his father had grabbed him to throw him onto the ground, which additionally left similar marks on his knees. Every blemish held a story that Kevin wished he could forget.

“Hey Kev, could you pass me my-” Archie started as he turned the corner around the lockers. He had intentionally left his wrestling singlet behind to give him an opportunity to talk to Kevin alone. What he found made him stop dead in his tracks.

Of course, Kevin felt awkward that Archie was just staring at his naked body. What he felt more awkward about was the fact that Archie was the first person besides himself to see the hideous marks on his body. The discolorations on his side were clearly in the shape of a fist, and there were too many to make up a bullshit lie about him falling down or tripping in the woods.

“Kevin, w-what happened to you?” Archie stuttered. Kevin had never seen him so dumbfounded, Archie  _ always  _ had something to say.

“I-I-” Kevin started. He could feel the tears in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but the stinging sensation was too much. He felt the tears streaming down his face, and could see himself trembling. He wanted so badly to say something, to say that it was actually his dad, but he didn't. “It’s just from practice” He choked.

“No, Kevin, It’s not,” Archie said. He took a step forward, hesitantly. He reached his hand out slowly, gently caressing the bruises on Kevin’s chest. He hoped that it would just be makeup or something, some sort of trick. Kevin was always such a happy guy, they were only barely friends, but anyone who did this to a kid like Kevin was just fucking cruel. “Who did this to you Kevin?”

The edge in Archies voice was frightening. It made kevin feel as if he told Archie who did it, that person would be killed. Maybe Archie would get the serpents to do it.

“It’s nothing,” Kevin said, completely avoiding the question. He moved now to grab his towel and strung it loosely around his waist to cover himself.

“This-” Archie said, gesturing to Kevin’s body. “Isn’t nothing! Let me help you, Kevin,”

“I don’t need help,” Kevin said.. He brushed the tears from his face and moved towards the showers.

“Betty told me to keep an eye on you and I didn’t beleiv-” Archie began.

“Tell Betty she doesn’t need to worry,” Kevin pleaded. “And you don’t either,”  
Archie watched despairingly as Kevin removed his towel and turned on one of the showers, leaving it a notch too high. He watched Kevin’s skin pinken as the hot water rolled off it and the room began to fill with steam.

Archie hadn’t believed Betty when she felt that something was wrong with Kevin before, but now there was no questioning it. Kevin needed help, and although he didn’t realize that he needed it, Archie was going to do everything in his power to stop whatever was happening.

* * *

 

The library was  _ his  _ spot- at least until Betty started coming with him. Of course where Betty went, Archie followed, and so did Jughead. Veronica too, and Cheryl was known to come through on occasion. It’s not that he didn’t like them, these people were the best friends he’s ever had, it’s just that it was hard to be alone when the one quiet place in Riverdale High School wasn't actually quiet.

The only other area on school property that was devoid of the commotion of RHS’s newly expanded student body was under the left-most bleachers of their football field. This is where Kevin would infrequently sneak a cigarette on particularly stressful days, complete his homework between classes, and eventually have his first kiss.

A slight rush of wind sent goosebumps across Kevins skin as he laid on his back in the grass under the bleachers. The cigarette dangling loosely between his limp fingers burned slowly yet steadily, leaving grey streaks of smoke and the smell of smoke in the balmy afternoon breeze He stared wistfully at the sky above him hat was peeking through the overlapping metal bars of the bleachers that were surely hot to the touch.

Music blared loudly into his ears, but he wasn’t paying attention to the lyrics. He was only thinking about his family, and what would happen now that his dad had cheated. He was becoming increasingly more terrifying, to the point where Kevin didn’t feel safe at home anymore, and he knew that was a problem. He also knew that it was a problem that Archie found out about his bruises, and if he told  _ anyone _ , things would only get worse.

“Hey Keller,” A voice said from behind Kevin. He stumbled poorly to his feet and faced the attractive smile behind him.

“H-Hey moose,” He said, self-consciously brushing the grass off of his body.

_ Everyone  _ at school had heard the rumors about Moose’s sexuality, thanks to the app  _ Whisper _ which allows students make anonymous confessions and spread gossip. Of all people, Moose was the person Kevin would  _ least  _ expect to be gay.

“That a cigarette?” Moose asked.

“Yeah, it’s a bad habit,” Kevin laughed awkwardly. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and stuffed it out with his foot. He could feel his face get flushed with embarrassment.

He noticed Moose’s attention turn to his face now, and he wondered if Moose was looking at the dark circles beneath his eyes or how his lips were raw from chewing on them. He was thankful that his father knew better than to hit his face.

“You doing alright Keller?” Moose asked. The words immediately brought a smile to Kevin’s face, and it was a genuine one. “Are you sleeping alright and everything?”

“Yeah,” Kevin lied. “I just have alot going on right now, you know?”

“I sure do,” Moose said. “Mr. Eagan has been on my ass for that math test I bombed, and my parents want me to get a job- I just don’t have time for anything anymore between football and wrestling,”

“You’re spreading yourself too thin,” Kevin smiled. “I don’t know about any jobs but if you need any help with math, i’m not entirely clueless,”

“Thanks,” Moose beamed. “Hey, now tell me what’s going on with you,”

“It’s really nothing,” Kevin said. He really didn’t want to spread the news of his parents forthcoming divorce or how he was getting hit by his own dad. “And I actually- I need to get to class. I already skipped fourth block tiwe this week, haha,”

“Oh okay,” Moose said glumly. “Just know that if you ever  _ do _ want to talk about it, you know where to come,”

“Thanks, Moose” Kevin said. He once again found himself feeling genuinely happy, something too unfamiliar in his life recently. Maybe he would talk to Moose, and maybe Moose would help him out of the situation. 

* * *

 

Ever since he found out that his dad has been cheating, Kevin has been walking home. Unfortunately for him, he had narrowly missed the window to sign up for the Driver's Education course before it had filled up and he had made the decision that he would do everything in his power to stay away from his father unless it was absolutely necessary. This included, but was not limited to: walking home every day from Monday to Friday, Eating in his room by himself, and of course, going cruising more often (anything that would get him away from his dad!); and although walking home seemed like a hassle at first, he had come to enjoy the time to himself.

Except on days like today. He hadn’t been walking for more than five minutes when the sky transformed from a soft and clear baby blue to a threateningly dark swirl of storm clouds. It was a lot like his life, Kevin thought to himself cheerlessly as the first drops fell on his face. Just like the sky, his family had been abruptly turned into something miserable and frail. 

Kevin continued along the road, trying his hardest to stay beneath the shelter of the trees, which provided subpar protection against the wind and rain. Five more minutes, and his jacket, sweatshirt, and shirt were completely soaked through. Every time a car would pass by, he looked hopefully towards it, praying silently that it would be Betty or Veronica, or even Archie who he infrequently talked to. Anyone really, as long as he didn't have to walk another ten minutes in the rain. As he hit the halfway point of his route, someone finally did stop.

“Need a ride, Keller?” Moose asked after rolling his window down. His voice was barely audible over the sound of the rain hitting the cement but it made Kevin’s heart skip a beat.

“Thanks,” Kevin yelled over the rain. He moved from underneath the trees and climbed into Moose’s truck, an old and rusty Toyota that was exactly the type of car you’d expect him to have.

“Damn you're soaked,” Moose said, smirking. It was contagious, causing a smile to spread across Kevin’s face despite the situation. “Here- put this on,” Moose said, tossing Kevin a flannel from his back seat. Kevin struggled for a minute with taking off his own damp layers and slid into Mooses flannel, which although hung loosely, smelled like Moose and was very comfortable.

“Why were you walking in the rain?” Moose asked. “You’re dad usually drives you, right?”

Yeah, he was busy at the station today,” Kevin lied. Again, he felt like explaining to Moose what was really happening, but he couldn’t get the words out.

“Well you have my number, right?” Moose asked. “Call me if you ever need anything, seriously,”

“Tha-” Kevin started, before being interrupted by his phone ringing. He was surprised to find it relatively dry despite how soaked his pants still were, and even more surprised to find that it was his dad calling him.

He didn’t bother feigning a smile as he pressed ‘accept’.

“Hey dad,” Kevin said.

“When are you gonna’ be home, boy,” His father said. Kevin could hear the words slurring together, an obvious sign of his fathers intoxication.

“I’ll be home in like, two min-”

“Fine, jus’ don’t bring your wet shit in the house, alright?”

“Alright,” Kevin said. He hit ‘end call’ a little  _ too  _ aggressively and he hoped that Moose wasn’t silently judging him. A minute went by of silence, and they pulled up to Kevin’s house.

“Thanks again for the ride,” Kevin said. He began to pull off the flannel but Moose pressed his hand against Kevin’s chest.

“Keep it,” Moose said, with his classic Moose smile. It made it impossible for Kevin to say no.

Kevin simply smiled, feeling hot in the face from Moose’s lingering hand. All he could do was watch as Moose leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips against Kevin’s. It was intimate, and it made Kevin feel out of breath, but he didn’t know what it meant. He didn’t know what to say.

“T-Thanks,” Kevin said, flustered. He smiled, and left the car, sprinting to his house through the rain and smiled gleefully to himself- until he got inside.

“I told you not to do that ‘round the house,” His Dad sighed. Kevin could smell the alcohol on his breath from his position across the room.

“ _ He _ kissed  _ me _ ,” Kevin pleaded. His heart was beating faster. He knew where this was going.

“I don’t care which of ya’ initiated it,” Sheriff Keller slurred. He stomped forward until he was looming inches in front of Kevin’s face, breathing heavily. “I don’t want the neighbors to see that shit,”

“I’m completely out at school Dad, nobody cares-“ Kevin started

“ _ I care _ ,” he growled.

Kevin scowled and tried moving away from his father but the sheriff grabbed his shoulder and flipped him around. “Don’t turn your back on-“

“Don’t touch me!!” Kevin yelled, pushing his dad backwards.

Immediately he regretted his decision. His dad didn’t hesitate to sloppily punch Kevin, his fist landing slightly below Kevin’s left eye. 

Kevin gasped in pain as he fell backwards and slid down the wall behind him. He looked lazily up at his dad, who looked down at him with an annoyed but conflicted look on his face.

“I told you, don’t do that ‘round here,” he grumbled, walking away. Kevin stayed on the ground, sobbing quietly until he heard his dad’s bedroom door close from across the house.


End file.
